


Three Sticky Treats

by WestOrEast



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Bukkake, Cum Eating, F/F, Futa, Gloryhole, Multi, Oral, Spitroasting, Titjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Ranma-chan has needs. Needs like getting fucked a lot. And the gloryhole is the best place for her to fulfill those needs. And then, one day, she gets three lovely toys to play with at once.





	1. Chapter 1

Ranma-chan was impatiently waiting, looking from wall to wall. They all remained disappointingly blank, though. She rocked back and forth on her heels, bare breasts swaying. She stared at a randomly chosen wall, willing someone to show up. She loved spending time here, but only when there was something to do.

 

Finally, she heard movement on the other side of the wall. Ranma-chan perked up, hungrily staring at the hole level with her head. As she waited for her treat to appear, she wondered what it would be like. Thick or thin? Short or long? Cut or uncut? And there so many other variables to mull over as well.

 

Honestly, Ranma-chan didn’t care too much. So long as it was clean, that was good enough for her. Any kind of cock was great in her book. She loved them all, and loved doing all kinds of things to them. Licking them, fondling them, sucking them, fucking them, it was all great.

 

And the only thing better than getting to play with a cock was what Ranma-chan got to play with at the end. She loved cum. Loved spreading it around her skin, loved swallowing it, loved feeling it fill up her pussy or ass.

 

That led to her being here, though not directly. Ranma-chan’s first spot of fun had been in the courtyard at school. There’d been almost a dozen guys lucky enough to have a go at her before Akane dragged her away from the nice thick cock she had been impaled on.

 

And then the lectures. The endless, endless lectures. From Kasumi, mostly, about feminine modesty and some other crap Ranma-chan didn’t care about. Akane had mostly just screamed, the screams occasionally verging into comphrensiblity. Nabiki had just acted disappointed that she hadn’t gotten any pictures of Ranma-chan being gangbanged. Her one attempt to get Ranma-chan to reenact the scene had been shut down by Kasumi (who had just said her name and nothing more).

 

Ranma-chan was a slut, but that didn’t mean she was stupid. She knew that there was no way she could have her fun out in public anymore, not if she also wanted to sleep under a roof and have food. So, she reluctantly gave up, until she remembered the existence of glory holes. It hadn’t been too hard to find one, and now she spent a thoroughly enjoyable chunk of time at it each week.

 

It had been a bit slow so far, but, when it rained it poured. There was noise from all three sides, and Ranma-chan was almost vibrating in excitement. She didn’t know how big the dicks were going to be, but three at once was always great.

 

Ranma-chan applied the same quick mind to the set-up that she used to win battles. If all three came through at once, then there’d be room for her to fuck herself on one, while bending over to suck another. And the third would have to get a handjob. Ranma felt guilty over that, and decided to make it a slow handjob. That way, unless the patron was a real quick shot, she’d still be able to give him a proper reward after the other two had cum inside her. She was thinking a titfuck, maybe. Guys always liked her boobs.

 

And Ranma-chan wouldn’t have to do much foreplay before sticking the first dick inside her. She was already wet, and she was sure that by the time she finished admiring it, she’d be soaked enough for it to slide right on in. She hoped it was thick enough to stretch her out. The feel of being pushed almost past her limits was so, so good, on such a deep level.

 

The cock that poked through the hole wasn’t the absolute monster that would have satisfied every one of Ranma-chan’s dreams, but a dick was a dick, even if it was rather small. But Ranma-chan enjoyed dicks of all shapes and sizes, so there was no way she was going to turn this one away. She planted a kiss on the red head, before running her hand up and down it.

 

Ranma-chan could easily wrap her fingers around the cock, which was always something of a disappointment. Ranma-chan bet it would feel great in her pussy. Also, her ass, her mouth, in her hands, or between her tits. Ranma-chan wasn’t picky, but, since it had appeared first, that meant it got the privilege of going inside her pussy. The policy of first come, first served worked just as well with dicks as it did for food.

 

Ranma sneaked a finger through the hole in the wall, running it down the short length. She didn’t run into any balls, and raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t often a futa came knocking, but that wasn’t a dealbreaker. So long as they could still fill Ranma-chan with some nice, sticky semen, she didn’t care if it was attached to a guy or a girl.

 

Ranma-chan was stopped from impaling herself on the cock as the next two poked through their holes at the same time. Ranma-chan ran an appreciative eye over them. One of them was bigger than the first, and the other was a _lot_ bigger. In fact, _big_ wasn’t the first word that came to mind when Ranma-chan looked at it. Literally hung like a horse was more accurate. Ranma-chan hadn’t had sex with a horse, yet at least, and was ready to have a trial run with this bad boy.

 

Ranma-chan regretted already deciding what cock would get her pussy, but what could she do? Rules were rules, and Ranma-chan had a deep and abiding respect for such things.

 

…Nope! She couldn’t keep a straight face. Horse boy (or girl, Ranma-chan didn’t judge) would be getting her pussy, but only after she had properly taken care of the first, smaller cock.

 

Ranma-chan examined each of the new cocks, keeping her hands pumping up and down whichever ones she didn’t have her face pressed against. They were all nice. They’d be nice inside her and rubbing against her and just sitting in her mind’s eye for later consumption.

 

She didn’t want to spend too long examining them, though. After all, the clients might get impatient and bust the door down to get the little red-headed slut to do what she was supposed to do. Ranma-chan licked her lips. They’d be rough with her, making her gag as they shoved their cocks down her throat and slapped her fat ass and whorish tits. Maybe haul her out into the street, and fuck her right out in public. Huge crowds of strangers watching her slutty body twist around, caught in the grip of strangers who were using her every hole. And then some of _them_ would join in, and Ranma-chan wouldn’t ‘escape’ until half the district had raped her and covered her in cum.

 

Ranma-chan made a mental note to file that fantasy for later… _consideration_. She could never go to sleep without a good orgasm or two, and that usually meant masturbating, unless Ryouga was in town. But not Kuno. Ranma-chan didn’t have time to be monogamous, especially to a man who wouldn’t fuck her on the first date.

 

Shaking off her lust-fueled daydreams, Ranma-chan got down to business. She took the smallest cock in her mouth, licking and kissing it. Her hands wrapped around the other two, softly, slowly, stroking them. Their time would come soon enough. Frankly, she would have preferred to have all three in her at once, but the gloryhole just wasn’t set up to allow anything more then a double penetration.

 

Since the first cock had come in through the ‘center’ wall while the next had appeared in the left and right walls, Ranma-chan came to a quick decision. She’d get the first, smallest cock to cum first, and the impale her mouth and pussy on the remaining two.

 

The previous plan to give a titfuck to the last one had gone out the window. Ranma-chan needed that bad boy inside her, and wouldn’t take no for an answer. It would stretch her out in all the right ways, and maybe even a bit beyond. It _had_ been a while since she last took Pantyhose Taro’s minotaur cock after all. She might have tightened up enough since then, despite all the exercise she did.

 

The smallest of the cocks came pretty quickly. Ranma-chan started to frown, disappointed in the quick shot. Then her frown was wiped away. Both because it wasn’t so disappointing after all, and also because the expression was completely covered by cum.

 

Whoever that dick belonged to had certainly been saving up their load! Ranma-chan had never seen so much cum come out from one cock. It covered her face before she realized there was more coming. Ranma-chan opened her mouth and got a nice thick load in it, and there was _still_ more.

 

Ranma-chan ended up in a one-(wo?)man bukkake. Her face was completely covered with thick, sticky seed, her mouth was full of salty semen, and hot cum was running down to drop on her breasts. Normally it took her hours and hours in a gloryhole to get this covered. She smiled underneath her cum coating. She really hoped they came back again. Or, even better, the other two cocks had just as much cum saved up, proportionate to their size.

 

Ranma-chan wouldn’t need clothes after that, she decided. The cum would be thick enough to hide everything from view. It probably wouldn’t happen, but a girl could dream. At any rate, she was ready to find out. Ranma-chan turned her full attention to the remaining two cocks. Her previous ministrations had kept them hard and ready, and she wouldn’t have to waste any time getting them back up.

 

Ranma-chan dithered a moment, trying to decide how she would like each one. Her pussy was wet and aching, and needed attention. Either cock would feel great inside there, but where would the other one go? Her mouth of course, since they were on opposite walls. But… Ranma-chan nodded. It would be a combination of a tit-fuck and a blowjob. She was flexible enough to make it work while still impaling herself on the dick opposite.

 

Ranma-chan bent over and reached behind her. She spread her pussy open wide and started backing up, not bothering to clean the cum off her face. She’d take care of all three loads at once, a nice, filling treat for all her hard work.

 

Ranma-chan sighed in happiness as she felt something hot and hard brush against her. This was going to feel so good. Ranma-chan kept on backing up until she sank down onto the cock sticking out from the wall. She sighed in bliss, closing her eyes as the thick, long dick filled her. Ranma-chan wiggled her hips from side to side as it sank deeper and deeper inside her.

 

Finally, Ranma-chan’s substantial ass was pressed against the wall. Her pussy was filled to bursting. It was like having a baseball bat shoved inside her drenched core. It felt so good, being stretched like that. It would feel even better when Ranma-chan started properly fucking herself on it.

 

The final cock was in front of her, needing attention, but Ranma-chan couldn’t take care of it right now. She _needed_ to get a few good strokes in first, to properly satisfy her pussy before she could turn to oral. Ranma-chan pulled her self forward and back, forcing herself along the horse-like cock impaling her. Her lower cheeks deformed every time they slammed against the wall, the round globes flattening as they were pressed against the surface.

 

On a rare note of caution, Ranma-chan eased off the force of her thrusts. She didn’t want to slam back so hard she ended up going through the wall, after all. While that would give her a better angle to get fucked in, non-martial artists were so _whiny_ about getting a few bumps and bruises from flying fragments of wood and nails, even Ranma-chan offered to kiss it better.

 

As Ranma-chan fucked herself on the guest’s nice thick cock, her will gave out. She dragged her hand across her face, collecting some of the warm, sticky cum. She held her semen-covered hand up for inspection and saw that it was good. Then she put it in her mouth and found that it tasted good as well. Her dexterous tongue worked over her hand, collecting every drop of cum. She hummed in satisfaction as she savored the taste. So wonderful.

 

Ranma-chan’s face was still covered with cum, but she knew she had to attend to the dick in front of her. It would be rude to keep them waiting, and Ranma-chan was all about politeness. She opened her mouth as far as it could go and leaned forward. Normally, there was some foreplay with Ranma-chan running her tongue up and down the shaft, or peppering it with kisses, but not now. Ranma-chan was too horny, and needed a hot rod in her mouth immediately.

 

Ranma-chan thrust her head forward, swallowing the cock. It tasted so good inside her mouth. There was already a bit of precum dribbling out, filling her mouth with the taste. Ranma-chan hoped that just meant they were a leaker, and not another quick shot. She wanted to _savor_ this bad boy.

 

Ranma-chan closed her eyes, luxuriating in the feel of being filled from both ends. She shook her hips from side to side, shifting the cock inside her pussy. She pressed her tongue against the one in her mouth, too.

 

Ranma-chan loved getting filled with cock. And right now, she was very, very happy. The only way it could possibly be better was if there was a third cock in her ass, making her nice and airtight. She should have brought an anal plug to fill the void. She mentally shrugged. Oh well. It wasn’t as if her ass was as sensitive as her pussy or mouth anyway.

 

Ranma-chan picked up the pace on both ends, rocking back and forth and feeling the dicks of two strangers sliding in and out of her. One hand was bracing her against the wall in front of her, and the other was polishing her pearl. She could come from just getting dick fucked into her, but playing with her clit or nipples made her orgasms so, so much better.

 

Ranma-chan gave a whole-body shiver as her fingers added a third source of pleasure to the two dicks that were already making her feel so good. Her breasts hung underneath her, swaying from side to side and back and forth as she rocked back and forth between the walls. She wished she had a way to grope them too, but she only had so many hands. Maybe there was a martial art delicate enough to do so? She’d have to go look up some sealed scrolls once she was done here.

 

Ranma-chan was a stuffed, happy slut. Two thick cocks to enjoy, plenty of cum to have later… She knew she was living the good life. If only there were more strong, greedy hands wandering over her body. The limits of a gloryhole. No having to listen to Akane berate her, but no physical contact beyond getting stuffed with stranger’s dicks.

 

Getting stuffed with big, hard dicks, slamming in and out of Ranma-chan’s tight, wet holes, making her quake in pleasure. Ranma-chan moaned, feeling electric tingles run through her body. Her finger pressed down around her clit, sending another shock through her. Her eyes closed and her pace picked up, slamming back and forth between the two cocks that were holding her up. Her legs were quaking as her shoulders heaved.

 

Ranma-chan shook in orgasm, too much stimulation surging through her body. It felt good, feeling her pussy tighten down around the horse-cock inside her, even more than she could normally. And there was the way that pink glow spread through her, making her feel all tingly and warm. Ranma-chan loved it. Orgasms were one of the best reasons to do anything.

 

And there was no orgasm like a cock orgasm. Ranma-chan had tried pure girl on girl sex, and didn’t approve. Sure, other girls looked hot enough, with their boobs and butts and faces, but they just couldn’t satisfy Ranma-chan like a good, meaty dick could. Not even a skilled Sapphic like Shampoo, using who knew how many ancient Chinese Amazon tricks with her tongue and fingers, could make Ranma-chan feel as good as clamping down around a dick could.

 

Not that Ranma-chan would say no to boobs and pussies if no dicks were around. Ah, that lovely night in the Chinese Amazon village, where all those women had been willing to help break her brand-new girl body in. Ranma-chan had never experienced another time like that, so soft and slow and yet full of passion. Sometimes she thought it would be worth returning with Shampoo, just to have another round with those two dozen ladies. The strap-ons they had were so much more inventive than anything nature gave to men.

 

Or maybe going with Ukyo, and helping her childhood friend ‘negotiate’ ‘favorable’ ‘supply deals’, with a new set of strangers every day. Seeing new sights, meeting new people, and fucking them. Also, an endless supply of okanoymaki. That was another good option. And Ranma-chan was sure that Uyko wouldn’t mind dressing like a man and giving Ranma-chan the treatment she deserved.

 

Of there was the idea of staying at the Tendo dojo, and becoming a teacher. Ranma-chan saw the appeal of that. Getting to eat Kasumi’s cooking every day, a non-leaky roof, and, of course, teaching. Teaching all those strong, muscled, energetic young men, modeling with her body how they should stand, running her hands over abs, testing for weaknesses… And of course, there was the post-exercise ‘cooldown’. Ranma-chan thought she could stand teaching students how to use their bodies.

 

And then there was Kodachi. And Ranma-chan’s train of thought didn’t even stop at that station.

 

There were a lot of good futures in store of Ranma-chan, and she wished she could somehow try them all out. But the present was looking just as good as her future right now. And two people were depending on her to do her duty. Her slutty, depraved, amazing duty. Ranma-chan got back to work.

 

The dicks inside her felt so good, and Ranma-chan squeezed down around them, wishing she could be this full all the time. Well, at least she should enjoy it while she had the chance.

 

The horse-like cock in her pussy came first. Ranma-chan squealed around the dick in her mouth as her cunt was flooded with hot, thick cum. The spray reached deep inside her, filling her up as she tightened down around the cock. Ranma-chan shook her hips from side to side, grinding against the wall. Her eyes were closed as she luxuriated in the feeling of a fat dick flooding her pussy with cum.

 

This cock didn’t cum as much as the previous one. It came a lot, no mistake there, but it just didn’t measure up the extreme semen production of earlier. Ranma-chan couldn’t bring herself to feel too disappointed about that. After all, she was still getting a lot of cum from it and had gotten a few orgasms from getting skewered. Not having almost cartoonish levels of cum production was an acceptable trade-off.

 

The horse-cock slowly slid out of Ranma-chan. She whined around the cock in her mouth, feeling it slip out of her. It left her feeling so empty and sad. At least the cum inside her, that had painted every inch of her pussy white, was an acceptable consolation prize.

 

Ranma-chan could feel cum trickling out of her and running down her thighs. The hot, sticky fluid felt good against her skin. She shook her hips, crotch still tingling from the after effects of being fucked so hard.

 

Even as she basked in the very recent memory of being pushed to her body’s limits, Ranma-chan didn’t ignore the final dick. She lavished all the attention and skill she could muster, doing her best to make the stranger feel as good as possible. She even brought her hand back from toying with her clit to give even more service.

 

Ranma-chan’s hand stroked whatever her mouth couldn’t take care of. Though that was very little. Ranma-chan hadn’t met the dick yet she couldn’t deepthroat, given enough time. And this cock, as amazing and thick and meaty as it was, was no different.

 

Ranma-chan’s throat bulged around the anonymous cock as it filled her. She could trace the outline of it as it pushed deeper and deeper down her throat. Just a few more inches and it would disappear between her shoulders.

 

As fun as deepthroating it would be, Ranma-chan wanted something a bit more. Her tits, after all, hadn’t had much to do so far. She pulled her head back, moving her mouth off the cock. There was still plenty of it in her, but there was even more of it out of her. It was a big cock.

 

Ranma-chan wrapped her soft, pillowy breasts around the strange dick. It wasn’t quite a proper titfuck. The dick didn’t come in from the bottom of her breasts and pop out at the top. Rather, it slid between Ranma-chan’s fat jugs, entering about two thirds of the way down. But Ranma-chan figured anyone watching would excuse the lack of proper procedure, since she also got the cock inside her mouth, to give a combined tit and blowjob.

 

Ranma-chan sank to her knees, feeling a fresh wave of cum fall out of her stretched cunt as she did so. She pressed her hands together against her breasts, getting the tightest possible squeeze for the well-endowed stranger. She started bobbing up and down, feeling the cock slid in between her tits and in and out of her mouth. It was a good feeling.

 

Ranma-chan hummed a wordless tune. Partly because she was enjoying herself, but also because it should make the lucky stud feel even better as a stacked redhead gave him the experience of a life time. Her hips were twitching as Ranma-chan enjoyed herself. Her fingers were just long enough to touch her nipples as she serviced the cock. And nipple play felt great. Ranma-chan had occasionally though about buying a chain or the like, to attach to her stiff, sensitive nubs, so she could go around all day, feeling the wonderful tug.

 

Just as the last cock was in between in size of the first two, its owner was in between in endurance. Ranma-chan hadn’t been going at it for _that_ long when she felt the warning signs of an imminent orgasm. The twitching of the rod, the increased dribbling of precum, that sort of thing.

 

Ranma-chan hesitated, trying to decide if she wanted the cum on her face or in her mouth. She chose just in time. She pulled the dick out of her mouth just as the slit opened. Ranma-chan smiled in happiness as a new layer of semen was added to the still warm cum already on her face.

 

Ranma-chan lowered herself so the cock could shoot all over her face. And it did. What few spots the first dick had missed were thoroughly covered the second time around. Ranma-chan could feel thick, sticky cum over every inch of her face. She let go of the cock to better appreciate getting so completely bukkaked.

 

The cum flowing out of Ranma-chan’s pussy was mixed with arousal as the wanton redhead deeply enjoyed herself. There was nothing like a good, thick facial. Her hands rose up, spreading the semen around herself, the sticky seed adhering to her fingers.

 

As nice as the cum felt on Ranma-chan’s face, it would feel even better in her belly. She started popping her fingers into her mouth and running her tongue over them. As she licked them clean, Ranma-chan smiled as much as she could. Cum tasted so good, especially when it was still nice and warm and gooey.

 

There was enough cum on Ranma-chan’s face that it took her a while to get it all off. In fact, she wasn’t sure she _had_ managed to get it all. She guessed she’d find out if anyone acted shocked on the way back home and started whispering. Then she’d know there was still semen splatters left on her.

 

Ranma-chan felt something slide down her leg and laughed. She’d actually forgotten about the cum in her pussy! She’d been so focused on collecting the tasty semen on her face, she’d forgotten about the creampie. It looked like she wouldn’t be leaving quite yet.

 

Ranma-chan lowered herself to the floor, leaning against a wall. Spreading her legs far apart, she dived in, one hand spreading her lower lips as the other plunged into her still wet and sensitive pussy. Ranma-chan smiled as her probing fingers immediately found some warm semen inside her. Twirling her fingers around, she felt her digits get covered in cum.

 

Withdrawing them, Ranma-chan held her fingers up to the light. White seed coated them, running down past the knuckles onto her palm. Opening her mouth wide, Ranma-chan popped her fingers inside. Her tongue ran over them, getting to know the taste of yet more cum. It was just as tasty as the other two.

 

Ranma-chan sat there for about fifteen minutes, getting every drop of cum inside her out of her. And then going right back inside her, through a different hole. After her pussy was clean (of cum. Arousal was starting to form again as Ranma-chan fingered herself.) Ranma-chan turned to her legs. The semen from the horse-cock had been unusually sticky. Some of it had flowed out of her and down her legs, but not as much as Ranma-chan had expected.

 

Sometimes, after a really _good_ fucking, Ranma-chan’s inside thighs would be a solid, slippery white. Right now, there were just a few white splotches, mostly near the top of her legs. Ranma-chan paid close attention to getting the cum there licked up. Unless she walked through the city streets naked (something to consider), no one would see any leftover cum on her thighs like they would on her face. It would just make a mess of her favorite black pants, and maybe lead to a question and answer session with Kasumi that Ranma-chan wouldn’t have good replies to.

 

Finally clean of cum, Ranma-chan stood up and stretched. It had been a good day, and, amazingly, her stomach was so full of cum that she wasn’t thinking of food for once. Ranma-chan bet that by the time she got back home, that would change.

 

And Ranma-chan thought it would be time to head home soon. No one had asked where exactly she went when she disappeared like this, and if she wanted to keep it that way, Ranma-chan couldn’t spend too long in the gloryhole. And she was feeling satisfied. She’d gotten three nice loads of cum, a good hard dicking and several orgasms. That was a success in her book.

 

Ranma-chan took her clothes out of the locker she had stashed them in. Today had been a good day, but she was already wondering when she would next come back here. Tomorrow probably. Or maybe she should wait a while and treasure the memories of today. It wasn’t often she got three such delightful cocks, and she didn’t want the memory of them to fade underneath a flow of lesser dicks. Something to think about on her way home.

 

*******

 

Akane was waiting for her sisters in the lobby. While she waited, she reconciled her previous activities with her not being a pervert. It was surprisingly easy. After all, she hadn’t done anything. She’d just stood still, waiting. It was the little slut on the other side of the wall who had done everything. She (or, Akane supposed, he) was the nasty little tramp who had plunged her mouth onto Akane’s cock.

 

Yeah, that made sense. Akane was still a normal, non-perverted girl. Not like her ‘fiancé’, who she literally had to pull off a pair of cocks. And her sisters were also regular, non-perverted girls. As soon as they got down with the gloryhole, they could all go home and be one big happy family.

 

Nabiki stepped out of her door, still fiddling with her tight pants, griping under her breath about the fit. Only sisterly love kept Akane from rolling her eyes. If Nabiki wanted to wear tight pants that showed off her ass and legs (and they were a fine set of ass and legs, Akane noted, strictly platonically), then she should know better than to get hard. It always took her such a long time to get it shoved back in so it didn’t show.

 

Kasumi followed a few minutes later, blissfully smiling, her demure housedress perfectly arraigned. She turned to her sisters and cranked the smile up a few watts.

 

“Hello everyone! Did you all have fun?”

 

Akane jerkily nodded, blushing. She hadn’t been a pervert. Even though it looked perverted and sounded perverted, it really hadn’t been. But she didn’t want to try and explain it to someone else, not even Kasumi.

 

Nabiki, on the other hand, just smiled and nodded, giving two thumbs up. Kasumi smiled in happiness and clapped her hands together.

 

“Shall we leave now? It would be rude to make our hostess wait too long.” Hostess wasn’t the word Akane would have picked to describe whoever was behind that wall. But, she supposed that if she had been inside the gloryhole, she wouldn’t want to leave until her… clients or guests or whatever were gone.

 

The three sisters left, heading back home. Akane idly wondered where Ranma was. Probably goofing off or being perverted somewhere. Not that she cared. What the depraved boygirl did was of no interest to a moral person like her.

* * *

 


	2. Another Three Sticky Treats

>   
>  Ranma wiggled her hips and licked her lips. Her ears were peeled for the slightest hint of sound on the other sides of the three walls, and she constantly turned her head, hoping to see a glimmer of light through the round holes. She had been here for almost ten minutes already, and hadn’t gotten a single cock to suck on. Some things in life just weren’t bearable.  
>    
>  Ranma was totally naked. As she knelt on the tiled floor, she started idly playing with herself as a way to pass the time. It was so much more fun to play with other people, but until they finally got around to sticking their hot, thick, tasty, wonderful cocks through the holes, Ranma was going to have to entertain herself.  
>    
>  Ranma was already damp between her legs, and it only took two brushes past her nipples before they were standing up. It didn’t take much to get Ranma horny. Being naked was enough to do it. So was the feeling of her red silk shirt rubbing over her nipples, since Ranma didn’t usually wear a bra. That meant Ranma was usually horny all day long, and she loved the feeling.  
>    
>  It was to be turned on, to feel the arousal roiling around in her gut while she looked around for ways to satisfy that itch. Sure, Ranma knew she _should_ be paying attention in class, but it was so much more fun to wonder what each of the other students would do if Ranma bent herself over their desk, pulled down her pants to reveal that she wasn’t wearing panties, and begged them to fuck her. Or, when that fantasy got stale, what Miss Hinako would do to punish her for being such a disruptive influence in class.  
>    
>  That Ranma knew what Miss Hinako would _actually_ do, i.e., drain her energy to get Ranma to settle down, didn’t have much influence on her fantasies. The closest Ranma got was that her energy would get drained, and then she’d get turned over to the class, her limp, unresisting body getting fucked again and again by her classmates. Ranma shivered, a finger stroking her slit. Used as a sex toy, utterly unable to resist or even move as all the boys and girls fucked her again and again, leaving her covered in their cum…  
>    
>  Ranma was just about to start seriously masturbating when there were three simultaneous flashes of light through the three holes in the wall surrounding her. Her hands fell away from herself as she straightened up. Was she finally getting visitors? Was she finally getting lovely cocks to suck and fuck? It looked like she was!  
>    
>  Ranma wiggled in happiness as she waited for the first dick to appear. She was almost drooling in anticipation as she waited. Her damp pussy got noticeably wetter as she hungrily stared at the walls.  
>    
>  When the first cock appeared, Ranma was on it within a second. She tenderly wrapped her hands around the thick shaft, slowly stroking it to its full erectness. And it was already long and thick. Ranma was forced to make the difficult decision of whether she wanted to suck on it, and feel the girth in her throat, cutting off her air supply, or if she wanted it in her pussy, stretching her sensitive walls out and making her legs go weak.  
>    
>  It would depend on how big the other two were, Ranma decided. Not for the first time, Ranma wished there was a way she could get all three cocks from the gloryhole in all three of her holes at once. But that would mean letting people know who it was in here, since there were only so many hot, sexy redheads in the Nerima ward. And then Akane would get all huffy about her pervert fiancée.  
>    
>  But Akane would never have to know about the gloryhole, letting Ranma have all the fun she could want. And if that meant Ranma could only be spitroasted, instead of getting made airtight, then that was just a sacrifice Ranma would have to make. Unless she hopped on a train for another district, getting molested all the way there, finding some studs or babes there who would gangbang her, and then coming back home, getting molested again. That, and the gloryhole, were Ranma’s main ways of burning off the sexual energy that grew inside of her every hour of every day.  
>    
>  And since she was in the gloryhole right now, Ranma decided she should focus on the gloryhole. More specifically, the tasty, lovely cock in front of her, that Ranma’s handjob had managed to bring to its full, imposing size. Ranma’s mouth watered as she stared at it from a distance of maybe three centimeters. It was bigger than her face, stretching from her chin to past the crown of her head.  
>    
>  And it was just as thick. Ranma wasn’t sure if she could open her jaw far enough to fit the cock inside her mouth. But she was certainly going to try. Moving her head back, Ranma opened her mouth as wide as she could, glad once again for her Martial Arts Dining training. With how far she could extend her jaw, and stick out her tongue, Ranma was a champ at oral.  
>    
>  And she was going to need every bit of her skill for this cock, Ranma thought. Sliding a hand down to the base, Ranma slowly leaned her head forward, feeling the cockhead brush against her lips. She kept on moving, inching her way along the cock. She could see two more dicks appearing in the other walls, but she could attend to them just yet. This cock needed all of her attention.  
>    
>  Ranma felt the cock slide deeper into her mouth, slipping past her teeth and then further into her mouth. She was going to do it, she realized. Ranma would probably even manage to deepthroat it, and really feel her neck get stretched out by the massive rod.  
>    
>  Ranma pushed herself forward, going farther and farther along the cock. And then, finally, she felt the head hitting the back of her throat. She wiggled in excitement, her stretched lips turning upwards in a smile. And now for the second part. If Ranma could deepthroat this monster of a cock, then she would know she was the queen of sucking dick.  
>    
>  Preparing herself, Ranma once again pushed forward, relaxing her throat as she felt the cock shift inside her mouth. Slowly, oh so slowly, it started going down her throat as Ranma got closer to the wall. She could feel the cock cutting off her air, making it difficult to breathe. And she kept going. Willing herself to relax, to keep calm and carry on sucking dick, Ranma slid along the shaft.  
>    
>  And, finally, she made it. It felt like the cock was down in between her shoulders, but she had managed it. Ranma’s nose was pressed against the peeling white paint of the wall in front of her, and there was no way for her to take even a millimeter more of cock. She raised a hand, feeling the bulge in her throat from it.  
>    
>  Ranma closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. It felt so _nice_ , to have herself anchored on a thick cock. She could feel her arousal dripping down onto her thighs as she spent a moment with her face impaled on a stranger’s fat dick.  
>    
>  But it couldn’t last forever. Ranma’s lungs were burning, and she reluctantly pulled herself backwards, her fingers tracing the gradually shrinking bulge as the cock left her throat. As sad as it was to no longer have a nice thick cock inside her, Ranma’s lungs were grateful for the reprieve.  
>    
>  Ranma stopped pulling back when the cock was only in her mouth and not in her throat as well. It was so big that her tongue was pressed flat against the floor of her mouth, meaning she couldn’t do all of the enjoyable tricks Ranma knew with it. Oh well, whoever was on the other side would just have to settle for the tightness of Ranma’s throat.  
>    
>  And if they didn’t think that was good enough, they could take it up with her. Ranma smiled dopily at the thought. They could kick the door down and grab Ranma’s small body. Hurling her against the wall and pining her against it, they would use that thick cock of theirs on Ranma’s small, tight pussy, forcing it in no matter how much she struggled. Fucking her again and again, taking the pleasure from Ranma’s body that the redhead had tried to deny to them…  
>    
>  Ranma only realized she had started masturbating and stopped sucking when there was a rap of knuckles on the wooden wall in front of her. Squeaking, she resumed the blowjob. Ranma also looked around the small room, remembering the other two cocks she had seen.  
>    
>  They were still there, poking up out of their holes. Neither of them were quite as big as the cock Ranma was currently sucking, but a dick would have to be very tiny indeed before Ranma wouldn’t want to play with it. And, even better, one of the cocks was in the perfect position to let Ranma slide her pussy over it without having to stop sucking the dick in front of her. How good could a situation get?  
>    
>  Of course, that would leave the last cock unattended, but Ranma had an idea for that too. She could jack it off, giving the person a handjob while she sucked and fucked the other two. And then, once she had a thick load of hot cum inside her belly and pussy, Ranma could give her full love and attention to the remaining one. And she would have a third hole that hadn’t been used yet. Or she could let the anonymous person experience the heaven of going between Ranma’s tits. Or have a repeat of her pussy and mouth. Honestly, there were just so many ways for Ranma to have fun with dicks.  
>    
>  And even with giving a handjob to a cock, Ranma would still have a free hand to masturbate with. She had a good enough sense of balance that she didn’t need to use her arm to keep herself steady, even bent over like she would be. Ranma shivered, anticipating the love that her clit would be getting from her.  
>    
>  Lifting herself up, Ranma tried to impale herself on the thick dick behind her. And then tried again. And again. Moaning in frustration, Ranma was finally forced to take the cock out of her mouth and look behind her. With one hand, she grabbed the cock behind her and held it steady. _Then_ she could slowly impale herself on it, sinking backwards until her pussy was stuffed with dick.  
>    
>  Part of Ranma wanted to make the feeling last, to slowly savor each and every sensation as she backed herself up on the thick cock behind her. Another part of her wanted to slam her hips backwards, to get a starburst of pleasure all at once. Ranma forced herself to keep a level head, and slowly backed up, closing her eyes as she felt her inner walls forced apart inch by wonderful inch.  
>    
>  Finally, Ranma felt her heart-shaped ass pressing against the wooden wall behind her. And, a lot more importantly than that, she felt the wonderful cock deep inside her. Ranma held still for a minute to properly enjoy the sensation of getting her mouth and pussy filled at once. She was getting stretched so much, and it felt so good.  
>    
>  Proof of that was in the puddle collecting on the floor between Ranma’s legs. She hadn’t noticed it yet, and it would be somewhat hard for her too, since her breasts were blocking the view. And if she did, she wouldn’t much care. Ranma was a horny little minx, who needed all the loving she could get, and didn’t care what kind of proof she left behind.  
>    
>  In fact, all she cared about right now was that she thought she could get herself to cum if she wiggled her hips from side to side. Ranma did so, feeling the cock inside her shifting around, stroking her inner walls. The sensation was enough to almost drive her crazy, and Ranma had to put a hand on a wall to brace herself.  
>    
>  Instead of a cool, hard plane, Ranma felt a hot, hard rod. Her fingers automatically wrapped around it as she remembered the third patron of her little slice of paradise. Ranma started stroking the cock, hand slowly sliding up and down it. Just the right mix of firmness and speed to keep the lucky guy or girl hard until Ranma had the time to properly devote herself to it.  
>    
>  And right now, Ranma couldn’t focus on anything besides her own pleasure. The lust bubbling inside her, the pleasure tightening around her, demanded her attention. It was lucky for the two people already inside her that cocks were the best way to get that pleasure she so desperately needed, almost every hour of the day.  
>    
>  And it wasn’t just the cock in her pussy (the only context Ranma liked to even think that word) that was helping bring her along to orgasm. The thick, fat dick in her mouth was also making her feel good. Nowhere near as good as the one in her pussy, obviously, but the way it stretched out her throat and mouth was still sending tingles of pleasure through Ranma’s receptive body.  
>    
>  Ranma made sure to give the two cocks inside her her best. After all, that would mean she would get their best in turn. Well, not what was really their best. There would be no strong hands descending on her, running all over, tugging at her breasts, smacking her ass as the cocks plunged into her body over and over again, driving her absolutely wild with need…  
>    
>  Ranma forgot where she was going with that thought. The point was, what felt good for her felt good for the cocks too, so doing her best meant everyone would win. In that spirit, Ranma hummed around the cock in her mouth, letting the vibrations travel up the shaft.  
>    
>  Ranma heard the faintest murmur on the other side of the wall, too quiet to even tell what gender the speaker was, let alone what they had said. But from the way their cock stayed rock hard in Ranma’s mouth, it wasn’t a tone of disapproval. Not that anyone had anything bad to say about Ranma’s blowjob skills. Beyond Akane, with some nonsense about how Ranma shouldn’t volunteer to suck off the school’s sports team for every point they scored. (Akane hadn’t even let Ranma change her offer to just doing it for every game they won. Such a boring fiancée.) But anyone who had actually felt Ranma’s lips around their cock had nothing but praise for the stacked redhead. Praise that was almost as good for Ranma as the orgasms she associated with blowjobs.  
>    
>  Whether because Ranma had a hand between her legs and a finger between her lips, or because another person was fucking either of her lower holes, Ranma had more or less inadvertently trained her body into associating blowjobs and facials with sexual pleasure for her. And that was as true now as ever. Ranma was feeling _very_ close to orgasm, as she snacked on the cock in her mouth, caressed the cock in her hand and squeezed down on the cock in her pussy.  
>    
>  Thanks to her years of first martial and then marital arts training, even so close to the brink of ultimate pleasure, Ranma could stay standing. Sure, her legs were quivering and there was a burning in her lungs as not quite enough oxygen reached them, but she pushed on past it, seeking the release of orgasm for her and for her three anonymous lovers.  
>    
>  With her one free hand, Ranma reached down between her legs, fingers brushing past her shaking thighs and feeling the trembling muscles underneath her sweat slick skin. When one fingertip brushed her engorged, unhooded clit, the pleasure was enough to make Ranma’s eyes shoot open wide and for her moan of pleasure to be barely muffled by the cock in her throat.  
>    
>  It only took a few gentle circles around her clit before Ranma was sobbing out her orgasm. She stayed on her feet and bent over, but she could distantly feel her jaw dropping and her pussy tightening around the shaft inside her. Multiple series of tremors ran up and down her body, making her plump ass and heavy tits shake as her body shuddered.  
>    
>  Finally, the pleasure died down to a level that Ranma could think at. She had slowed to a halt while she had been cumming, leaving her hand, mouth and pussy wrapped around the cocks she was tending too. It didn’t take much for Ranma to start fucking the rods again; all she needed was the reminder of how good the cum would feel on and in her.  
>    
>  Ranma was still pretty turned on, even after her orgasm. In fact, she thought her new baseline was still a bit hornier than it had been before her three visitors had appeared. And she welcomed the heat inside her belly. It felt _good_ to be horny. The distracting tingle inside her, of red hot desire that would slowly unfold, felt so good.  
>    
>  And it was a good thing Ranma liked being horny, because that was more or less her default state. She went to bed with a large toy inside her pussy, and usually woke up to find it coated in enough arousal that it was a miracle she didn’t die of dehydration during the night. School was a constant torment for Ranma, since she was surrounded by so many hot guys and girls, and wasn’t allowed to even let them grope her while she groped them. Ranma thanked her lucky stars for the glory hole every day. She’d have gone nuts without it to let her burn off some of the sexual need that accumulated every day.  
>    
>  And Ranma was sure the people on the other side of the gloryhole felt the same way. In fact, from the way they were twitching inside her, she thought the first two cocks were going to cum at any second. Ranma picked up the pace, eager to get them orgasming as soon as possible. She needed a nice load of hot cum, right now.  
>    
>  Ranma was more than skilled enough at sex to bring the anonymous strangers over the edge. She used her mouth like this, and her pussy like that, and, soon enough, she felt the dicks inside her pulsing. A happy smile appeared on Ranma’s stretched lips as she anticipated the imminent cumshots she was about to get.  
>    
>  Ranma’s estimation of how quickly the cocks inside her mouth and pussy were about to cum was dead on. Only a few seconds after she started smiling, the redhead felt the cum start to fill her. Her moans of happiness were muffled by the cock she had pulled back on to fill her throat, but it was obvious none the less.  
>    
>  Oh. Oh god. The cum felt so good inside Ranma. Pumping deep inside her, covering her and filling her up, giving her the slutty pleasure she loved so much. Inside her mouth, Ranma couldn’t taste anything but the stranger’s cum, filling her mouth and running down her throat as she swallowed, making sure not to lose a drop.  
>    
>  Inside her pussy, Ranma’s tight, wet walls clamped down hard around the thick dick trying to spread them apart. The person behind her shot their cum deep into Ranma’s pussy, filling her cunt up and painting it white with cum. Ranma’s eyes closed as she felt the hot liquid spreading through her insides, making her feel so good as her body absorbed the heat the stranger’s cum was radiating.  
>    
>  It was a pity when Ranma felt the cocks inside her start to shrink. But she had still gotten a really good ride out of them, and she could still feel the cum in her mouth, stomach and pussy. Ranma ran her tongue around in her mouth, collecting a few more of the drops of cum she hadn’t already swallowed. Honestly, she would have quite enjoyed just sitting down and feeling the cum inside her, maybe doing a bit of masturbating too. Ranma sighed wistfully as she saw the two cocks disappear into their holes. Maybe she’d get another round with them, maybe not. But until then…  
>    
>  And now there was only the third cock. The lucky guy, girl or otherwise who was going to get Ranma’s full, undivided attention. They should be thanking their lucky stars to get such a piece of good fortune. Ranma walked over to the third cock, a journey of all of three steps. She still used the time to sway her hips like she was wearing six inch heels.  
>    
>  Kneeling down in front of the cock, Ranma considered her options. And there were so many wonderful ways to take care of the bad boy in front of her. Her mouth again, her tits, her pussy, her ass, and a couple other ways that were a bit less fun for Ranma.  
>    
>  After careful consideration (seeing how wet she got at each idea), Ranma settled on a titfuck. She could stay kneeling, that way, and her fingers could still play with her breasts and nipples as she let the person on the other side experience the heaven of Ranma’s chest.  
>    
>  Ranma lifted herself up a bit and pressed her breasts around the cock in front of her. It was the smallest of the three, yet still a good enough size that Ranma knew she would have been satisfied if she had fucked herself on it. It still wasn’t quite as big as Ranma’s breasts, and was entirely hidden from view when Ranma wrapped her boobs around it.  
>    
>  Ranma shifted around a bit, trying to find the perfect position to give the person on the other side of the wall a perfect boobjob. And also trying to find out how she could play with her own body to get as much pleasure as the stranger would. Finally, she settled on a position that would let easily bob up and down the dick.  
>    
>  Ranma got to work, a smile on her face. It felt nice to play with her boobs, and especially to have a nice, hot, thick dick in between her breasts. Her fingers were just long enough to press her breasts together from the side, while still letting the tips of her fingers run over her sensitive nipples.  
>    
>  Even as Ranma’s thighs lifted her up and down, her hips moved from side to side. She was horny again, and was thinking that she could be cumming fairly soon from playing with her nipples. Hopefully right around the dick in between her tits was cumming too.  
>    
>  Ranma hummed to herself as she bobbed up and down along the dick. Her tuneless song was interrupted by her frequent gasps of pleasure as she pinched and tugged at her nipples. And, of course, there was the thick, hot, hard dick in between her breasts, rubbing against her sensitive mounds and being oh so distracting.  
>    
>  Ranma could feel her arousal, mixed with the second cock’s cum, dripping out of her. She wished she had a spare hand, or a dildo, or something to play with. It always felt so nice to have something hard and firm in her wet pussy. Well, she’d just have to make do with her perfect, flawless mounds, and how sensitive _they_ were.  
>    
>  Looking down, Ranma could see just the tip of the stranger’s cock, appearing and disappearing as Ranma bobbed up and down. Ranma had been thinking about where she wanted her next load of cum, and she was thinking on her face. That led to the next question. Keep the titjob up until the person came, and have them plaster Ranma’s chin? Or switch off to a handjob at the last second, so Ranma’s actual face would get covered?  
>    
>  Ranma enjoyed these kinds of questions, and was leaning towards the first. That she would take the load of cum in between her tits wasn’t really an option. If Ranma was wearing clothes, then yes. There was something so hot about feeling hot cum sticking to Ranma’s clothes, gluing them to her body as she felt the semen spreading along her skin. But since her clothes were in a plastic bag, Ranma didn’t think she could get dressed without wasting valuable time away from the cock.  
>    
>  Ranma’s handjob had obviously done a good job with the guest. They were cumming in no time at all, after Ranma wrapped her large, soft breasts around the rod. They were even courteous enough to knock against the panel separating the two of them, to give Ranma a bit of warning.  
>    
>  Taking the hint, Ranma sank down and lowered her head, looking dead on at the cock. She licked her lips as her fingers played with her nipples, eagerly awaiting her coming gift. And when the cock came, it was everything Ranma could have hoped for.  
>    
>  Ranma softly moaned in orgasm as she felt the thick shots of cum jump out from the cock nestled between her boobs. She closed her eyes, feeling the cum landing on the lower half of her face. It felt so good, her pussy as more arousal gushed out, and her face, as white cum spread across her skin.  
>    
>  Ranma sat back on her heels, letting the cock fall away from her. Lifting her hands, she gingerly touched the cum on her chin and jaw. It was already starting to drop, forming long, glistening white strands. God, Ranma loved the feeling of cum on her skin. It was so fun to feel the warmth and the stickiness. And she also loved eating cum, feeling it pool in her belly. What to do, what to do?  
> 
> 
> *******
> 
> Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi were all studiously ignoring each other’s gaze as they stepped out of their rooms. While none of them liked each other, this really wasn’t a good situation for them to throw barbs at their romantic rivals.  
>   
> Yes, the fact that the other two harlots were visiting a gloryhole proved that they didn’t really care about Ranma. But each of them knew that actually saying that would bring up the question of what they were doing here, and how it was different for them to burn off some sexual tension with whoever was on the other side of the wall. And while all three of them could come up with a reason, it might be best if none of them were pressed into actually articulating that reason.  
>   
> Keeping a wary eye on each other the other two girls, Shampoo, Kodachi and Ukyo slowly exited the room. Of course, there was only the one door, making it a bit difficult for them to be the first ones out without also being the first one to throw a punch. They gave it their best shot anyways.  
>   
> And failed utterly.  
>   
> All three of them were jammed together in the doorway, none of them willing to turn to the side and expose their back, which would invite an instant attack from the other two. And, conversely, none of them were willing to push their way through the miniature traffic jam, which would get the same result.  
>   
> “Come on, would ya’ll move your fat asses so Ah can get out?”  
>   
> “Hmph! You _peasants_ should make way for me and allow me to proceed to my mansion unmolested!”  
>   
>  “You two both too too stupid. Both back up and let Shampoo go first. Then flat-chested girls can figure out themselves.”  
>   
> Three hands gripped a spatula, a ribbon and a club. More precisely, there was such a tangle of limbs and a press of bodies that Ukyo grabbed the ribbon, Shampoo grabbed the spatula and Kodachi grabbed the club. Just as a very _narrow_ battle was about to break out, a door at the opposite end of the foyer opened.  
>   
>  Ukyo, Kodachi and Shampoo all turned to look at the new arrival, all of them hitting each other with their hair. It was Ranma, redheaded and radiant. Her wide smile abruptly vanished as she saw her three would-be lovers in front of her, all of them staring intently at her. It was a measure of how shocked they were that they all stared at Ranma’s face, instead of the generous cleavage on display thanks to the untied laces on her red shirt.  
>   
> “Um, hi guys!” Ranma said, a desperate note of perkiness in her voice. She was suddenly glad that she hadn’t gone with her first instinct and worn the stranger’s cum on her face. Instead, she had eaten it. “What, what are you all up too?”  
>   
> There was a three-way glance between the three other women, before hands slowly let go of weaponry. There was a slight but noticeable relaxation of tension in the air as all three girls pasted on identical, fake smiles.  
>   
> “Doing? Why, Shampoo not doing anything, Airen,” the Chinese Amazon said. “Shampoo just passing by and stepped in to, to…” she stared at Ranma, lips moving as she tried out various explanations.  
>   
> “Yeah!” Ukyo chimed in. She had reversed course and was now trying to get in at Ranma instead of out on the street. “Ah was doing the same thing she was. Whatever it was.” Ukyo missed the angry glare Shampoo sent at her as she struggled to get close to her Ran-chan.  
>   
> Realizing what Ukyo was trying to do, Shampoo and Kodachi started struggling to get back over to Ranma as well. The redhead, meanwhile, was looking for another way out and trying to think of an explanation about why she too was here.  
>   
> At least the girls didn’t know there was a gloryhole in this building. After all, how could they?  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  

 


End file.
